A Serpentine Choice
by kingopheliac
Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing, and it's not just puberty. Wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. Hiatus.
1. Recollections and Rescues

Title: A Serpentine Choice

Pairing(s): Harry/Voldemort, Remus/Sirius

Rating: M

Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing. And wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. HP/LV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I make absolutely no money from writing or posting this. The characters, the universe, the inspiration for everything I write, all belong to the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling, et al. A couple of Mrs. Figg's lines and the letter's that Harry receives are copied directly from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke suddenly, moaning in pain. He had fallen out of bed. <em>Again<em>. And on his birthday, too. He seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. He could only hope his tailbone wasn't bruised. Without the tender care of Madame Pomphrey for the three months of summer break, he would have to let it heal the muggle way, and he was loathe to do so. He loved magic, and hated these few months that he had to live with muggles. Harry didn't know how he had lived 10 years of his life thinking he was nonmagical.

Of course, he knew, now more so than ever, that not all things in the magical world were good. His parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. He had been attack by Voldemort himself, and barely survived, four times. Not to mention all of the other things that he had encountered. Poltergeists, trolls, three-headed dogs, basilisks, dementors. Tournaments.

It may sound odd to one who wasn't very familiar with Harry Potter's life, but it was the Tournament that held the most bad memories for him. His name had been chosen as an unexpected fourth contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, and he had to face the distrust and even hatred of his peers, who believed he had cheated his way into the tournament for glory, when in fact his name he been entered against his will.

It had all been part of a plot to get Harry in a vulnerable position, so that the Dark Lord could use Harry's blood to create a new body for himself and truly return. It had been the most terrifying and the most... _amazing_ experience of Harry's life. Not that he would admit that to anyone, ever. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, nothing positive came of his experience in the graveyard. But the truth was, being in the presence of Lord Voldemort during his resurrection had exposed Harry to such a rush of Dark Magic that all he could think of now was finding a way to experience that feeling again. It was so much more powerful than anything he had ever felt.

But Harry felt terribly guilty about it. After all, Voldemort was his enemy. He had killed his parents, and ordered the death of Cedric Diggory. He had nearly killed Ginny Weasley. Not to mention the attempts on his own life. But now Harry couldn't stop remembering that offer in his first year, the first time he faced Voldemort that he could remember, and the man offered to bring Harry's parents back to life, in exchange for joining him. And he couldn't help but wonder if the opportunity was still available.

"No, Harry, shut up! You can't be thinking things like that!" he said quietly to himself, gripping his hair. Was he going mad? To even consider thinking about joining the Dark Lord was... well... out of the question. He was a light wizard. He was Dumbledore's man. And there was no way he was going to let his preoccupation with what had happened to him change that. Oh, but it _had_ been amazing...

Wait. Wait one moment. His hair... it felt longer. Harry scrambled up from the floor, careful to be quiet so as not to wake his relatives. He turned on the lights, and went to the cracked mirror that was his. A bit nervous, he looked at his reflection. Yes, for the first time that he could remember, his hair had grown. It was almost down to his shoulders, in fact. Harry's hair had always been the same length. When his Aunt Petunia had tried to cut it, it grew back, and he had never really _needed_ hair cuts. This was definitely odd. Not to mention the fact that the texture seemed to have changed. Harry had never really paid attention to the texture of his hair before, but when something like that changed about your body, you noticed. His hair was no longer the wild, untamable mass it used to be. It now laid almost straight, with a bit of a soft curl. Harry found that he rather liked it, despite being used hair that was short and stuck up all over the place. It felt right, somehow, just like the magic in the graveyard had felt right.

Harry sighed, and sat on his bed, looking at the various letters that had come at midnight. It was nice to see that his friends remembered his birthday, even if they were unwilling to depart with any real information. All of the letters he had received so far this summer had been full of condolences and apologies that they couldn't tell them more. Like that was any help. Even Sirius, the one person Harry thought would be on his side, was telling him only to keep out of trouble.

He had faced the Dark Lord. Sacrificed his blood. Watched his resurrection. Dueled him, and escaped with his life. And all they could tell him was that it was too dangerous to tell him anything through the mail? He read the Daily Prophet, and even watched the muggle news, but as far as he could tell, Voldemort had made no moves towards gaining power. Harry guessed that he was biding his time and gathering followers, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He had almost cancelled his subscription to the Daily Prophet, in truth, because of all the digs they kept taking at him. He seemed to have gone from being their hero being an insane liar within a remarkably short amount of time. Harry wondered if the minister had anything to do with that.

Harry's birthday was spent like any other day. He felt no different, being fifteen. Nothing had changed. He had nearly thrown out the Honeyduke's Chocolate that Ron and Hermione had sent him, angry with their non-letters, but decided that with the diet he was on, he needed the calories. The days of summer dragged on, and more and more Harry missed the magical world. He remembered his second year, and the diary, and Tom Riddle's reluctance to go home during the summers. The budding Dark Lord even stopped his plot in desperation to keep Hogwarts open. Harry could understand his desperation. Living the muggle way after having just a taste of magic was almost unbearable. There was almost a physical ache when he thought about using his wand, and sometimes he would read his schoolbooks, just remembering the thrill he felt through him every time he cast a spell.

* * *

><p>He spent most of his days out of the house, wandering the neighborhood, appreciating the fresh air, and avoiding Dudley's gang. But lately he had been growing restless. Aching for something more exciting to happen. He couldn't get any proper news about the wizarding world, and it was driving him mad.<p>

So perhaps it wasn't too surprising that he began staying out later and later, and began to almost wish his cousin's gang would notice him. It would at least give him a chance to threaten someone, even if it might lead to him being chased through the street of Little Whinging. The perfect opportunity came one day as he was sitting on a swing in the park, and the pathetic gang came walking by. He wished that they would notice him, but they didn't even look his way. Pity. He rose after they were gone, and began meandering his way home. If he was too much later than Dudley, his uncle was likely to lock him out of the house for the night.

He was making his way along Magnolia Crescent, when Harry felt a familiar cold dread throughout his body.

"No. No, they can't be here." he muttered to himself, pulling out his wand and whipping around. Icy cold wind blew around him, and Harry knew. Dementors were here. His eyes darted about, trying to see one in the dark as he began to feel like he would never be happy again. _There_. He pointed his wand towards the creature. "_Expecto Patronum_," he said, not as loudly as he had intended. He began to hear a faint screaming in his head. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ he said louder, and a wisp of white smoke emerged from his wand. No, no, no! Harry couldn't go out like this. He would never feel that rush of magic that he felt at the graveyard, never avenge his parents, never free Sirius... Sirius's face appeared in his mind, giving him strength.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A beautiful white stag emerged from his wand chasing the dementor away. Oddly, the feeling didn't disappear, and Harry realized there was a second dementor.

"This way!" he shouted, encouraging his patronus to take care of the other dementor. The stag turned around, and ran down the pavement, chasing off the final creature.

Harry felt immediate relief as the awful feeling went away, and he fondly patted the patronus on the nose before it disappeared. That was ridiculously close. And rather suspicious. What were dementors doing in a muggle neighborhood? Exhausted, he collapsed to his knees, wondering what had just happened to him. He had just cast magic in a muggle neighborhood, which was against the law. But surely, they couldn't prosecute him. It was in self-defense. Before he could think on it any more, Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter, came running towards him. He hurriedly went to hide his want in his pocket, but before he could manage it, she spoke.

"Don't put it away, Harry! What if there are more of them? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

"M-mrs. Figg? You're a witch?" Harry asked, rising to his feet, possibly going through the greatest shock of his life.

"Oh, no dear. I'm a squib. Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh."

Mrs. Figg was a squib. Dumbledore's agent. He felt that it should surprise him more, but somehow, nothing that Dumbledore did was too shocking. Still, knowing that he had been monitored his entire life was... rather intrusive. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore must have known how the Dursley's had treated him, and done nothing. But Harry had no time to ponder that now.

"Wait. Who's Mundungus Fletcher?"

"He's supposed to be following you tonight, making sure you don't get into any trouble." she said distractedly, taking him by the arm and beginning to lead him towards Privet Drive. "Keep your wand out, we don't know what else we might face, if there are such things as dementors about."

The two of them made their way in silence to Number Four.

"Now, get inside and stay there," she said as they reached the door.. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

Harry entered the house, stowing his wand just in time, feeling rather perplexed. His aunt and uncle would have no idea what had just happened to him. The Dursley's ignored him as he entered the house, and just as he was about to go upstairs,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-hree minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use Of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

His aunt and uncle ignored the owl, as was their habit, though Dudley looked rather curious. Harry ran up to his bedroom. Minsityr officials would be their shortly to destroy his want? Harry couldn't let that happen. Not only was it his wand, it was the brother wand of Lord Voldemort's, and who knew what kind of advantage that could give him. He began to pack, quickly, ready to run, when another letter arrived.

Harry -

Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

Arthur Weasley

Well, what did that mean? How was he supposed to stay in his house _and_ not surrender his wand? Fight the aurors off and get into even more trouble? Well, it appeared that he would be staying. Once again, he would put his trust in Professor Dumbledore. Harry sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. What was he to do now? And yet another owl appeared in his room.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Well, Dumbledore certainly worked quickly, didn't he? At least Harry got to keep his wand. For now.

* * *

><p>The next three days continued as usual. Harry still got no news, despite what had happened to him, and he truly thought he deserved some this time. Wouldn't anyone tell him what dementors were doing in Little Whinging? He was dreading his hearing at the Ministry, and no one told him anything about that either. What were wizarding hearings even like? Harry had no idea. Not for the first time, it hit him how little he knew of the wizarding world. Only what he had to know to get by, was the truth. Harry wondered what he could do to rectify the situation.<p>

That night, his relatives informed him that they were going out for the night. Not only that, they would be locking him in his room, to insure that he didn't leave it and wreck their house while they were gone. He didn't know where they were going, and he didn't care. What he did care about, however, were the suspicious noises that he started hearing about an hour after they left.

Harry's first thought was that Death Eaters had found his relative's house. Nearly panicking, he grabbed his wand and went to the door, pressing his ear to the wood. He could hear clear voices talking. Obviously, they weren't trying to conceal their presence. He hurriedly fetched the invisibility cloak from his trunk, covering himself in it and making sure he would not be seen. Approaching the door, he wished that it would open so that he could have a look to see who was in the house. To his great surprise, the door clicked open. As quietly as he could, he stepped out of his room, peering down the stairs in the dark. He could make out shadowy figures, but nothing clearer. Ever so slowly, he made his way down the stairs, ready to fight off the possible attackers.

"Ah, there he is. Take off that cloak, boy, and come down here." said a gruff, familiar voice.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked, bewildered, as he pulled the cloak off and cautiously walked down the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Not much of a professor. Never did get around to much teaching, did I, Potter?"

Wand out, Harry surveyed the group of people in the living room.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed, rushing forward to give the man a hug. The man often added a note to Sirius's letters, and Harry felt as if he knew him much better. Once the two had embraced, it occurred to Harry that they could be Death Eaters in disguise. Suspicion in his voice, he said,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Mischief Managed." Professor Lupin replied. "And how many times to I have to tell you, Harry, it's Remus."

"Remus, then. What are you all doing here?"

"We've come to bring you back with us. To a safer place. Apparently Little Whinging is now vulnerable."

Harry stifled a laugh. In his opinion, he had never been safe at Number Four.

"Alright, I'll go pack."

"I'll help you, Harry."

While the rest of the escort party waiting, examining the muggle house curiously, Remus and Harry made their way up to Harry's room. Remus surveyed the space with a smile on his face.

"Well, Harry, keep your broom out, because that's how we're gettig there. And you're cloak as well. Hedwig will find you wherever we go, I expect."

Harry nodded.

"But, Remus, where are we going."

Remus smiled.

"I can't tell you yet, Harry. You'll find out when we get there."

Waving his want and enunciating clearly, Remus said, "_Pack_," and all of Harry's belongings folded themselves neatly into his trunk.

"Wow. Can you teach me that spell? I would save me loads of time at school."

"Of course, Harry." Remus said, a smile on his face. Levitating the trunk, Remus lead the way downstairs and into the backyard, where the rest of the group was waiting with brooms.

"Ah, I see you're all ready, Potter. Tonks there will take your trunk." Moody said, gesturing to a cheerful looking witch with bright pink hair. Mad-Eye drew his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Now, just have to cast the disillisionment charm on you, boy."

Seeing Harry's apprehension at the mention of the spell, Remus intervened. "Moody, I think Harry's invisibility cloak should suffice, don't you?"

Moody's eyes narrowed. "Can you fly wearing that thing, Potter?"

"Yeah, I've had loads of practice. It's how I get extra practice in for Quidditch."

Several of the members of his escort laughed, and they all mounted their brooms, taking formation. At the signal, sparks in the air, they took off for an unknown destination.


	2. Revelations

Title: A Serpentine Choice

Pairing(s): Harry/Voldemort, Remus/Sirius

Rating: M

Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing, and it's not just puberty. And wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. Dark!Harry. HP/LV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I make absolutely no money from writing or posting this. The characters, the universe, the inspiration for everything I write, all belong to the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling, et al. The underlined portions were copied directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>One absolutely freezing cold ride later, Harry thought his numb fingers were going to stick to his broom when his tried to dismount. But they had finally arrived... wherever they were. Harry looked around. He seemed to be in a normal muggle neighborhood in London. But there must be something more here, he though. Sure enough, Moody came up to him and thrust a piece of paper under his nose.<p>

"Read this. Memorize it." he said simply. Harry did.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found and Number 12, Grimmauld Place_.

What did that mean? Harry looked around, bewildered, as Moody took the paper and burned it.

"Concentrate on what you just read, Harry." Remus said softly

Harry did so, thinking to himself about the words he had just read that had been written in a familiar hand. And suddenly, a building appeared, between Number's 11 and 13.

"Whoa." Harry whispered, as Remus guided him up to the front steps and tapped his wand on the door. He heard the sound of many locks, and the door opened. The escort party slowly filed inside the house behind Harry and Remus. The house was old, and undeniably Dark. It didn't seem very well cared for, but to Harry, a once magnificent house stood there. Someone turned on the lights, and old fashion gas lamps that lined the hall turned on.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called out quietly.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, though he felt the need to keep his voice down as well. He rushed forward and embraced his godfather tightly. "I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too, kiddo." his godfather said, holding Harry as if he would never let go.

Remus approached the two, placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. A bright smile appeared on Sirius's face, and he held Harry at arm's length.

"You grew your hair out!" he said, chuckling. "Molly's going to have a fit."

"Yeah, Sirius, about that... maybe we could talk later? Just you, Remus and me?"

"Sure, Harry. But why don't you go upstairs and see your friends now? I know they've been waiting for you. And a meeting's about to start, and Dumbledore won't let you join."

Remus frowned slightly, but smiled when Harry looked at him. "Go on, Harry."

Harry grinned, and bounded up the stairs, only to run into Ron.

"Harry, mate! We were wondering when you would get here. Come on, Hermione's waiting for you as well."

Harry couldn't believe how casually Ron was acting. Did he have no idea how angry Harry was at him? He must not, because he slung a friendly arm over his shoulder and lead him into one of the bedrooms.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward to give Harry a tight hug. "I missed you so much! I'm so sorry you couldn't come here earlier, I know how much you hate your relatives, and it must have been driving you crazy to have no news-"

"Driving me crazy? You two have no idea what it was like. Being stuck with my muggle relatives, having no idea what was happening in the wizarding world after Voldemort's return. For all I knew people were being killed off daily!"

Hermione made a nose of sympathy. "Oh, Harry, that must have been horrible. But haven't you been reading the Prophet? Surely something like that would have been reported."

Harry laughed darkly. "Hermione, I don't trust a word that paper prints anymore. And neither should you."  
>A familiar anger came over him. They expected him to get his news from the Daily Prophet? Knowing full well that it had been printing lies about him, and was probably in the Minister's pocket? And here they were, living in the Headquarters of the resistance against Voldemort. They must know all sorts of things, having that privilege.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me more in your letters?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dumbledore told us it was too dangerous to put anything in the mail. Said it could be intercepted." Ron said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well, why didn't you just give the mail to one of the people guarding me, and they could give it to me?"  
>"They weren't supposed to interact with you, Harry." said Hermione. "You weren't even supposed to know that they were there.<p>

"Oh. I see how it is. Let's not tell anything to Harry, who just faced the Dark Lords resurrection!"

"It wasn't like that, Harry-"

"Yes. Yes it was." Harry said, and with that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself in a house in which he had no idea of the whereabouts of anything. He decided to climb the stairs, and see what he could find. At the very top, he opened the door, only to find Buckbeak.<p>

"So that's where you go to." he murmured, bowing at the hippogriff, who bowed back. Friends once again, he approached the creature and began to pet him. Buckbeak seemed pleased to have a visitor, and Harry decided to stay upstairs until the meeting was over, and he could speak to Sirius once more He was still angry at his friends, and at the moment he wanted nothing to do with them. If he did, he might say something he would regret. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hands. He didn't know how much time passed as he contemplated what had just happened. Being rescued from the Dursleys, discovering the Order of the Phoenix. Fighting with his friends.

All of that on top of his mysteriously changing disappearance. Not only had his hair grown, and had changed in texture, but he was slowly growing taller, faster than could be accounted for by natural growth. It seemed to have started on his birthday. His build was beginning to change to. He was still skinny, of course, but it seemed that his height now suited his weight, rather than him looking more gangly. It was something he planned on asking Sirius and Remus, as soon as he could get them alone. He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking, when there was a knock at the door.

Harry looked up. It was his godfather, followed by Remus. The two men shut the door behind them.

"Hey, Harry. Ron and Hermione told me that you guys had a bit of a fight." Sirius said, sitting down across from Harry, Remus sitting next to him.

Harry nodded. "It's just... I'm so angry with them, for listening to Dumbledore so blindly. And I'm not that happy with you two, either. Being kept in the dark, especially after what I went through, is really hard."

Sirius nodded sympathetically.

"I know, Harry. It must have been awful. And I know how you feel. Even though I have a better idea of what's going on, I'm stuck here. I can't even leave the house."

Harry realized that he and Sirius were in the same boat, and his anger at him vanished.

"I just don't know what to do. And... and I've been having some trouble. Like my hair. It just grew like this, overnight."

"Really?" Remus asked, frowning. "That's... unusual."

"It's not only that. My body.. it's changing. And it's not just puberty, Sirius, so don't even make any jokes."

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"What kind of changes, Harry?" Remus asked, seeming more concerned than Sirius.

"I'm growing taller, quickly. And I'm not as skinny as I was. Which is odd, because my diet hasn't changed at all." If anything, Harry thought, he should be thinner, after what Aunt Petunia put him through every summer.

Sirius nodded. "I'd noticed you'd changed, but I thought it was just a normal growth spurt. I'm not sure what it could be, Harry. Usually wizards don't see changes like that until their 17th birthday."

Remus was looking away from the two, rather uncomfortable. Sirius was the first to notice.

"What's the matter, Remus?" he asked, frowning. "Do you know anything about what's happening to Harry?"

Remus looked torn for a moment, before he took a deep breath, visibly making his decision.

"Yes... I know."

Sirius and Harry looked at him expectantly, and Remus began to explain.

"It wasn't supposed to happen until your 17th birthday, so that you would think it was normal. You weren't ever supposed to know, either of you. Or James."

"Know what, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Know of Harry's true parentage." Remus said solemnly.

"What do you mean, my true parentage!" Harry exclaimed. "James and Lily Potter are my parents!"

Sirius was nodding, his eyes wide.

Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. Lily is your mother... but James isn't your father."

Harry felt his whole world and everything he ever knew collapsing about him. His father wasn't his father.

"Then... then who is my father, Remus?"  
>"Severus Snape."<p>

* * *

><p>Remus had to place a silencing charm around the room to contain the outrage that followed his announcement. Sirius and Harry were both shouting about greasy gits and how Lily would never, ever go for a man like Snivellus, and if he was Harry's father whywere they nothing alike, anyway?<p>

Remus waited for the two men to calm down, which took a while, and began to explain.

"Briefly before your parents got married, they got into an awful fight. James had been raised a pureblood, however much he didn't believe in pureblood propaganda, and there were certain things that he didn't believe in. One of those things is the rather old-fashioned perspective that wives of Lords should stay in the home, and not have proper careers of their own."

"Wait one second. My father... I mean James Potter, was a Lord?"

"No one has told you before Harry?" Sirius asked, surprised. "Yes, he was Lord Potter."

"Oh."

Remus continued.

"Their fight about it was so terrible, we thought they were going to break up. And they did separate, for about two weeks. But what Lily never told anyone was that she went to her old friend, Severus Snape, after she fought with James, for comfort. I don't think she would have ever told anyone, once she reconciled with James, but one day she came to me. I don't know why I was chosen. I suppose it was because she thought I wouldn't go rushing to James with the news. She told me that she was pregnant, and that it wasn't James's child."

Both Sirius and Harry were silent for a moment, both in shock. Both of their lives had been turned around, again.

"You mean... mum cheated on da- James?" Harry asked quietly. "With Snape?"

"Lily and Severus were very close when they were young, Harry." Remus said. "It's not surprising that she would go to him when she needed someone. The fact that they slept together, well. I'll reserve judgement on that, personally."  
>Sirius didn't know what to think. The son of his best friend, really wasn't. But he loved Harry, so much. Did the fact that Snivellus was his father change that? No, he decided. Harry could become a Death Eater and fall in love with Lord Voldemort and he would still love him. And it was clear that Remus felt the same loyalty towards the boy.<p>

Harry was in shock. When he had seen his appearance in the mirror on the morning of his birthday, he's had no idea that it would lead to... this. Ever since Hagrid had come to him on his 11th birthday, and told him that his parents were heroes, he had looked up to James Potter. His father was his idol. And now... now he didn't know what to do, or what to think.

"Does.. does Snape know?" Harry asked tentatively.

Remus shook his head. "No. Only Lily and I knew, and now you and Sirius. Lily didn't want James to know. She was brilliant at charms, you know, and cast a charm on you that would conceal your true appearance until you turned 17, when it would reveal your natural looks slowly."

"Well, what made it wear off early?"

"It must have been the ritual. The one that Voldemort used." said Sirius. "Rituals are odd things, and their side effects can be strange. It must have disrupted the charm."

Harry nodded slowly. That made sense to him.

All three of the men were silent now. Sirius and Harry were in shock, and Remus couldn't believe he broke his promise to Lily. He had sworn never to tell anyone, and here he had, spilling the news at the first sign of an unexpected development. He supposed he just couldn't really lie to Sirius. Not about something like this. Wanting to stop the depressing mood in the room, he spoke.

"Well, I have some good news, Harry, Sirius." he said brightly.

"What is it?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Guess who you're new defense against the Dark Arts teacher is at Hogwarts this year?"

Harry perked up. "No way."

"Yep. The Headmaster told me he couldn't find anyone else, and if I didn't do it, the ministry would step in. Well, I couldn't let that happen, so I said yes."

"That's amazing, Remus!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself into his pseudo-godfather's arms. "Finally, we'll have a decent Defense professor again. And it will be great to see you more often."

Sirius was grinning ear to ear. "Remus! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you!" But Sirius's smile began to look forced. What would his life be like if Remus wasn't there to be with him.

"I have more news for you, Sirius. Dumbledore said you could visit Hogwarts, as long as you stayed in your animagus form, in my quarters."

Sirius laughed, and wrapped his arms around Remus, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

When they separated, they both looked at Harry, anxious about his reaction. After all, while homosexuality was more accepted in the wizarding world than it was in the muggle world, it still wasn't entirely mainstream.

Harry just smiled at them. "You two are together? It doesn't surprise me. I'm glad you can stay with each other throughout the school year."

"You don't mind, Harry?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

"Not at all. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?"

"Hypocritical? Harry, you're-"

"Bisexual, actually. I just figured it out this summer." he said, blushing slightly.

Remus and Sirius both congratulated Harry on his news, and they spent some time in the room with Buckbeak, just spending time talking. It was something that Harry had never had before, and he relished it.

* * *

><p>Far too soon for Harry's liking, Ginny came upstairs and knocked on the door. "Mum says dinner's getting cold, and you'd better come down and eat something." she said. The three men rose, and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of the Weasley's were there, apart from Charlie, who was still abroad, recruiting. Harry also recognized Tonk, the auror with the punk hair. Only, her hair was bright blue now. Harry wondered what kind of spell she used to do that.<p>

"Hey, Harry!" everyone at the table greeted him, and Mrs. Weasley even came forward to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry dear, you've grown! But you're still much too thin. And what happened to your hair? You'll have to let me cut it for you..."

"Now, Molly, let Harry have his hair long if he likes." Sirius interrupted, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley gave Sirius a glare, but let the matter drop. They all sat down at the table, and welcomed themselves to what was left of dinner.

"So, Harry, I'm surprised. I would have thought you would have started asking question about Voldemort right away." said Sirius, giving no hint to the conversation they had upstairs.

Harry shrugged. "I figured it was no use, since no one had volunteered to tell me anything."

"Well, I think you deserve to know at least something, considering what you've been though-"

"Sirius! Harry's too young to be in the Order, as you well know."

"Yes, Molly, I know. But you don't have to be in the Order to ask questions, and not everything we knew is classified. Harry deserves to know something about what's been happening."  
>Molly looked fit to burst.<p>

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry to learn!"

Sirius looked quite angry at this. "I should think it is! I am his godfather. His parents chose me to take care of him after they died."

"But Dumbledore said that we weren't to tell him-"

"More than he needs to know, I remember. But I don't intend to tell him that much. He deserves to know, Molly, after all that he's been through, more than any of us!"

"But he's still-"

"He's not a child, Molly!"

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

Before it could break out into an all out brawl between Molly and Sirius, Remus interrupted.

"I think it better that Harry gets the facts — not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture — from us, rather than a garbled version from … others."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well … I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart —"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

Remus turned to Harry. "Did you have any questions?"

"Wait one moment. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, out. I don't want you hearing any of this." Amongst protests the Weasley children and Hermione filed out of the kitchen, protesting that Harry would tell them what he learned anyway. The thing was, Harry wasn't to sure that he was going to.

"Yeah. Er, has Voldemort done anything? As far as I can tell, there's been nothing in the news that would indicate anything he's done. Why hasn't he made a move yet?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked perplexedly.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

Harry nodded, rather pleased with himself to have disrupted the Dark Lords plans so.

"At the moment, he's just recruiting. Building up his army once more. Witches and Wizards who want to join him, and Dark Creatures. And he's using Lucius Malfoy and others to keep the Minister blind to what is happening."

"How can the minister be so blind?"

"He's obsessed with power, Harry, and somehow he had been convinced that Dumbledore is after his position, you as well." said Remus.

"Well. That's just stupid. Dumbledore could have been minister years ago if he wanted to."

"Quite right. We're just wondering if the minister is that blind and power hungry, or if there's something else going on."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes, and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secrecy. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in, he's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on them at the moment."

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly.

He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius said, "Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra — ?"

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said, returning to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Harry is still in shock about the revelation concerning his father, and so has not had time to react properly yet. Right now he is more concerned with making sure that no one finds out.


	3. New Experiences

Title: A Serpentine Choice

Pairing(s): Harry/Voldemort, Remus/Sirius, Remus/Harry/Sirius

Rating: M

Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing, and it's not just puberty. And wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. Dark!Harry. HP/LV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I make absolutely no money from writing or posting this. The characters, the universe, the inspiration for everything I write, all belong to the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling, et al. The underlined portions were copied directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in bed that night, in the room he shared with Ron, contemplating what he had learned. He wished that he was alone, or at least that he could put a silencing spell up around his bed. He wanted to rage and curse and scream and yell, and ask the universe why his dream came true, his father was alive, but it was a man who hated him. James Potter, the man who everyone compared him to, who said he looked like and acted like, was not his father. Even his own, true father, Severus Snape, thought he was like James. But how could he be? He had never met the man, and he wasn't even related to him. Harry didn't know what to think, or feel, about the situation. How could his mother have cheated on James? Where did that leave him? Was he still James's heir? Would James have still loved him, have sacrificed his life for him, if he had known? Harry supposed he would never know the answers to those question.<p>

What would Snape do if he found out? Probably tell Harry he was disowned and be even more cruel to him. Maybe even curse him. That is, if his professor even believed him at all, which he doubted would happened. He would likely simply be called an arrogant, attention seeking liar. Yet again. At least he didn't have to keep the secret by himself. He had Remus and Sirius to talk about it with, which was comforting. At least he didn't have to bear it alone. Some part of him was angry at Remus for telling him. He had been happier in his ignorance. He was more angry with his mother, however, for cheating on James with Snape. Which, he thought, was irrational, because if she didn't, he wouldn't exist.

After about two hours laying awake, thinking, unable to sleep, Harry crept out of his bedroom to go speak to Sirius, hoping for some reassurance. There was still doubt that his godfather wouldn't accept him because he wasn't his best friends son, despite his attitude earlier. It was obvious that he was always have Remus, since the man knew the secret from the start. But Sirius had always made such a big deal out of him being James's son...

Harry got out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake the snoring Ron. He snuck out of his room, and silently crept towards Sirius's bedroom. Not knocking, figuring that Sirius wouldn't hear him and that he might wake someone else, he opened the door. Only to see Sirius, naked, on top of Remus, riding him hard, moaning Moony's name.

"Oh, merlin." Harry whispered,thinking that it was the hottest thing that he had ever seen. Harry had no experience in the bedroom, and seeing this was... a revelation. He wanted to be in Remus's place, having a man riding him like Sirius was. He felt himself grow rather hard in his pants, before Remus noticed him.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, pulling Sirius down and covering them both with the blanket. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a blush.

Harry blushed as well. The two mens actions had been so hot, he forgot where he was for a moment.

"Er... uh... sorry." he said, pathetically. "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. About what Remus told me." The anger and confusion he had felt had melted away at the sight of the two bare men "I should have knocked."

Sirius laughed. "I doubt I would have noticed, Harry." he said, still slightly out of breath. "Well, come on in and sit down, and we'll have a talk."

Both of them seemed remarkably unconcerned with the fact that Harry had interrupted them mid-coitus. Harry wondered if it was a wizard thing, or if it was just the two of them. What Harry knew, however, was that something had changed between them. Now that it was out in the open that James wasn't his father, Sirius felt less like a father figure to him. Maybe it was the realization that Snape would never have allowed him to be chosen as his godfather. Who knew what it was. But it didn't feel like walking in on your parents having sex. More like... your friends. Awkward, but something you could laugh off later. Harry entered the room, and sat down on a chair that was near the bed. Neither Remus nor Sirius seemed concerned with the fact that they were naked except for the sheets and blanket covering them.

"Now, Harry." Remus said patiently. "What is the matter that you couldn't sleep?"

"I just couldn't stop thinking about Snape... my father. I mean, he hates me so much. It's not like I could ever tell him the truth about it. I thought... I used to dream about having a family, you know? About someone... my parents, even... coming to the Dursley's to take me away from them. And now I find out that my father is still alive... and he hates me." Harry grew very quiet as he spoke, feeling a complicated mixture of anger and sadness.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius whispered, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and slipping out of bed. Remus did the same, and both men wrapped their arms around him, holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Sirius neck, and Remus held him from behind, and for the first time since the night in the graveyard, Harry felt safe.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry awoke, and realized he was in bed with Sirius and Remus. He must have fallen asleep in their arms, and they had moved him to the bed. His head was against Remus's chest, tucked under his chin, and Sirius was pressed against his back. He sighed, comfortable. He had no nightmares the previous night. He was grateful that the two men had let him in like this, and let him stay in their bed. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been left alone. The anger in him had been almost unnatural. It didn't fit the situation. He was glad the two were there to diffuse his growing rage. Even if it had been in an unconventional manner.<p>

Still rather sleepy, Harry realized that there was something rather... hard, pressing against his bum. He blushed fiercely, knowing right away that it was Sirius's erection. Slowly, he began to ease out of the men's embrace, trying to avoid anything awkward, but Sirius pulled him closer and began grind against his arse, and began kissing Remus above his head. It was clear that both of the men were still asleep, at least mostly, and didn't realize he was there. But the fact didn't bother him. He was getting rather turned on himself.

(explicit scene cut)

Harry had the feeling the rest of his stay at Number 12 would be much more fun than he had expected.

* * *

><p>The three nude men hurried to get dress, Harry only having his pajamas to wear. It was almost time for breakfast, and they didn't want anyone to know that anything was unusual. Harry slipped into the room he shared with Ron, changing out of his pajamas and into his clothes quickly, before making his way downstairs after waking Ron. Sirius and Remus were already in the kitchen, and he greeted them as if they had done nothing the previous night, sitting between them.<p>

"Good morning, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, bringing him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Thanks!" Harry said enthusiastically, finding himself exhausted after that mornings activities.

"Is Ron awake yet?"  
>"Yeah, I woke him up before I came down."<p>

Molly nodded, as the rest of the Weasley's came down and joined them at the table.

"After breakfast, we'll be headed to the Drawing Room to clean. There are quite a few doxies in there, and I found a next of dead puffskeins under the couch."

Sirius, Remus and the Weasley groaned, while Remus and Harry merely rolled their eyes at each other. Neither of them minded hard work.

After their time cleaning the Drawing Room, during which Harry pretended not to notice as Fred and George snuck a few live doxies out, no doubt for a new prank, Sirius told Harry he wanted to show him something. He lead him into what looked like a study, followed by Remus, and showed him a tapestry hanging on the wall.

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though doxies had gnawed it in places; nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

_The Noble And Most Ancient House of Black_

"_Toujours Pur"_

"It's the family tree." Sirius said, looking it up and down.

"You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home — Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?"

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.

"Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's during the school holidays, and then when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold — he's been wiped off here too, that's probably why — anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."

"But … why did you … ?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran a hand through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them. I almost threw the entire thing out, but I decided to keep it. I'm still a Black, no matter how much I despised my family. There are some good Black's too. Just look at all of the places where people have been blasted off."

And, indeed, Harry noticed quite a few black spots on the tapestry.

"Tonks should be on here too, you know, Harry. Her mother is my cousin. And here's Narcissa, my other cousin. Draco Malfoy, as well."

"You're related to Malfoy?" Harry asked, though, oddly, it was with curiosity rather than horror.

"Yep. Does that bother you?"

"... No, I guess it doesn't. After all, I guess you can't help your relatives any more than I can help mine."

After lunch, the continued to clean. It was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds, his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.

"It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."

He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Harry saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already doxy-filled pocket.

They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Harry's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin; Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; also a heavy locket that none of them could open, a number of ancient seals and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for "Services to the Ministry."

"It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.

Harry, on the other hand, was rather preoccupied with the locket, and stashed it under his shirt. There was something about it that drew him to it, something strange... it almost reminded him of the magice that Voldemort cast in the graveyard. But wouldn't that mean it was Dark? Strangely, Harry didn't mind at all.

That night, after everyone else was asleep, Harry got out of bed and snuck into Sirius and Remus's room, only to find them waiting up for him, oddly serious looks on their faces.

"Harry..." Sirius began. "We have to talk."

Remus nodded.

"Okay." Harry said nervously, terrified that he was about to get rejected by the two men.

"We all had a wonderful time this morning, Harry, and we hope you did as well."

Harry nodded vigorously.

"But," Remus continued, "We... well, I'm a werewolf, and we mate for life. Sirius is my mate. That means that we can't add another person to our relationship." he said softly, not wanting to hurt Harry.

"Oh. I mean, I guess I understand. If you don't want me coming to your bed again-"

"No, that's not it!" Sirius interrupted. "Harry, we both love you, and you are always welcome to our bed. What Remus is trying to say is that it can't be anything more serious than that."

"Oh! That's fine. I mean, I love you as well, but I feel like... like there's someone else out there for me, you know?"

Remus nodded. "That's how I felt with everyone I dated before I started a relationship with Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea what you two are talking about. When I got together with Remus, he claimed me, and that was that." he said, rather smug about it.

"Well, until you find who you're looking for, you're welcome to join us any time you like, Harry." Remus nearly purred, practically inviting Harry to bed.

With a grin, Harry rushed forward and jumped onto the bed, laying between the two men, in what he was beginning to think was his favorite place to be. Sirius pulled off his shirt, and he leaned back against the man as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Remus faced the two. "Harry, have you given any thought to what you'd like to try in bed?" he asked, clearly completely comfortable with discussing the topic.

Harry blushed, and both of the men laughed at his embarrassment, which caused him to blush even harder. "I... Ireallywanttobeontop." he rushed out.

"What was that, Harry?" Sirius asked, teasing.

"I want to be on top." Harry said, clearer this time.

"I think we can manage that, can't we Sirius?" Remus said, a low tone in his voice that was almost a growl.

Sirius's eyes widened, and he knew that he would probably have a hard time sitting tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

Harry grinned, excited. He couldn't wait for his first learning experience.

Several days later, the nights of which were all very enjoyable to Harry, he was rather suddenly reminded that he had a trial coming up by Mrs. Weasley."I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry he could not chew.

"How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.

Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table.

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.

Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I —"

"— think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.

Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Harry dropped his own eyes to his plate. The thought that Dumbledore had been in the house on the eve of his hearing and not asked to see him made him feel, if that were possible, even worse.

That night, instead of having more adventures in bed, Remus and Sirius stayed up reassuring Harry about his trial. Sirius told him that he could always live at Number 12 if he was expelled, which he wouldn't be, and Remus was rather more useful. He told Harry as much as he could about wizarding law, and what to expect at his trial. He told him that Dumbledore would likely show up, but if he didn't, he had the right to defend himself. He even coached Harry on the types of things he might say in his own defense.

Harry woke the next morning, comfortably between Remus and Sirius. He almost forgot what was happening that day, until Remus woke up. "Ready, Harry?" he asked gently.

"Harry nodded miserably."  
>"Don't worry, Harry, everything will turn out fine."<p>

Harry could barely eat at breakfast, forcing down some toast only so that Mrs. Weasley would stop bothering him. Far too soon, Mr. Weasley said it was time to go. Harry was surprised to find out that they would be going the muggle way. It was amusing, how fascinated Mr. Weasley was by muggle technology. He kept pointing things out, and preaching about how ingenious muggles were. Harry politely agreed with him, but privately, he was tired of muggles. Compared to magic, it was nothing, though Harry could appreciate the fact that muggles had to make do without.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffittied wall. "After you, Harry."

He opened the telephone box door.

Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off. Mr. Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver.

"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order," Harry said.

"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see … six …" he dialed the number, "two … four … and another four … and another two …"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

The unedited chapter may be found here: http:/ hpfandom. /eff/viewstory. php?sid=44416&i=1

If anyone is interested, I might start a collections of one-shots involving Harry's sexual exploits.


	4. Vindicated

Title: A Serpentine Choice

Pairing(s): Harry/Voldemort, Remus/Sirius, Remus/Harry/Sirius

Rating: M

Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing, and it's not just puberty. And wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. Dark!Harry. HP/LV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I make absolutely no money from writing or posting this. The characters, the universe, the inspiration for everything I write, all belong to the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling, et al. The underlined portions were copied directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Harry followed Mr. Weasley as he ran through the Ministry. As soon as they had arrived as the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, Perkins, who worked with Mr. Weasley, informed them that the time and place of his hearing had changed. Now, they would be lucky if they made it there on time. Apparently it was in the old courtrooms, whatever that meant. <span>They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to that which led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.<span>

"Courtroom … ten … I think … we're nearly … yes."

Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.

"Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."

Aren't — aren't you coming with — ?"

"No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"

Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle, and stepped inside the courtroom.

As soon as he stepped inside, Harry knew he had been there before, in Dumbledore's penseive, during the memories of the conviction of Death Eaters. Did they really think him on that same level?

"You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry nervously. "I-I didn't know the time had changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Harry looked at the chair apprehensively, wishing that he wasn't alone. He had worn the locked, though, and the warmth and heaviness of it was reassuring. He walked to the chair, and tentatively sat down, grateful that the chains didn't come to life and wrap around him.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present — finally — let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy byHarry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes, Minister."

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"The warning was incorrectly issued." Harry said, just as Remus had coached him to do.

Fudge looked as if a well rehearsed speed had been interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"There was a house elf in my home, and he performed a hovering charm. I received a warning for underage magic. Dobby – that is, the house elf – is now employed at Hogwarts, if you'd like to question him as well."

The minister was looking well and truly flustered now. "We are not here regarding that incident!" he exclaimed. "You conjured a Patronus on the night of August 2nd?"

"I did." Harry answered simply.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Unless it is in self defense, is my understanding."

Fudge sneered rather pathetically. "And what kind of danger could you have been in, Mr. Potter?"

"I was attacked by dementors."

"Dementors?" said a witch with the monocle on Fudge's left. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two dementors down that alleyway and they went for me !"

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said in tones of great surprise. "I don't understand —"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient … so it's just your word and no witnesses. …"

"That's correct, Minister. However, I am willing to take a vow to the point that I am telling the truth, or produce a memory, or even take veritiserum."

There was a loud muttering around the courtroom, and Fudge paled. For Harry to volunteer such things, he must be very confident in his story.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." a voice boomed out throughout the courtroom. "Albus Dumbledore, here for the defense.

Fudge paled even further.

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more taradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly —"

"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"

"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I — ?"

"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, hurried down the stone steps from the judge's balcony, and hastened past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice.

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given … given past events."

"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"

* * *

><p>Harry had been cleared of all charges. He couldn't believe it. It must have been thanks to Dumbledore, bringing Mrs. Figg along and making a speech on his behalf. But then again, Harry highly doubted that he would be in this situation if Dumbledore hadn't assigned such an incompetent guard to him. So he didn't feel very guilty at all when Dumbledore left before he could thank him. Leaving the courtroom, he found Mr. Weasley waiting for him impatiently.<p>

"Harry! How's it go? I saw Dumbledore, but he didn't say..."

"I got off." Harry said, smiling.

As they were walking back upstairs, so that Mr. Weasley could escort Harry back to Number Twelve, the happened to run into the Minister speaking to Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter." Malfoy said, sneering and looking Harry up and down. He stopped suddenly, and his eyes widened, when he noticed the locked peaking out of Harry's shirt. Rather self conciously, Harry tucked it back in.

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes. … Snakelike, in fact …"

Harry had no doubt in his mind that Malfoy had seen his locket, and knew exactly what it was. Wanting to get away from the man, he simply said, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I've been extremely lucky. I'm sure you have important business with the Minister. If you'll excuse me."

And with that, he turned and walked away, Mr. Weasley following closely after him.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, once everyone was in bed, and Harry had made his way into Sirius and Remus's room, he fended off their attempts to seduce him and told them he had something important to talk about.<p>

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked, sitting cross legged on the bed with Remus's head in his lap.

"It has to do with Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Weasley told you we saw him at the Ministry after my hearing, right? Well, he saw something of mine, and I'm not sure what to do."

"What did he see, cub?" Remus asked, sitting up and giving Harry his full attention.

"Well..." Harry started uncomfortably. "It's this locket. The one we were supposed to throw away." And Harry pulled he locked off from around his neck, showing it too the two men.

"But why did you keep it, Harry? It could be Dark!" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged.

"I couldn't have it thrown away. I feel... a connection to it. Like it's a part of me."

The two men exchanged glances. That certainly sounded Dark to them.

"Harry." Remus said slowly. "Maybe you should give us the locket."

"No!" Harry shouted, clutching the locket to his chest. He shook his head, as If he was clearing his mind. "I mean, no. I want to keep it. I should keep it. It's meant to be with me."

Sirius and Remus were both concerned, but they didn't know what to do. After all, Harry had come to them in confidence, and going to Dumbledore would be a massive violation of his trust, and could even be seen as a betrayal by the rather volatile young nd. On the other hand, the locket could be having a detrimental effect on Harry. They just weren't sure what to do, so they let things be for now, each promising to themselves to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>Far too soon for Harry's liking, it came time for them to go back to school. On the last of their break, he was rudely reminded that his summer paradise was to end when their booklists arrived. There was nothing unusual on it, just <em>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5<em>, by Miranda Goshawk, and _Advanced Defensive Magic_ by Rowan Witherwood, which Remus had assigned, and Harry had already browsed. There was a great deal of surprise, however, when Ron was assigned Prefect. Not to be arrogant, but Harry really thought it was going to be him. Neville was too timid. Seamus and Dean goofed off all the time. And Ron... well, to be frank, Ron's grades weren't good enough for him to deserve the position, in Harry's opinion. So, naturally, it should have gone to him. But instead it went to Ron. Why? Dumbledore _had_ been acting strangely towards him. Not talking to him, or even looking him in the eye. Harry would have assumed the man would have spoken to him about the events at the end of the previous school year, but there had been no communication since the Leaving Feast. Why was Dumbledore ignoring him? And why had he chosen the irresponsible Ron over him to be prefect? Something odd was going on, and Harry was not pleased about it.

That night, the last he would be able to spend with Sirius and Remus unless Moony let him join them in his quarters, he spoked to the two men about his worries. Tangled in a heap of sweaty flesh, each of them sated, Harry tentatively spoke.

"Moony, Padfoot? Do... do you know why Dumbledore isn't speaking to me?"

"Do you really think this is the best time to talk about Dumbledore, Harry?" Sirius said, chuckling.

Remus smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hush, Padfoot. What do you mean, Harry, that he isn't speaking to you?"

"He's avoiding me. He didn't talk to me about my trial, he just showed up and defended me. And he never looks me in the eye. He's making all of these decisions about me, and he's not even telling me about them. I mean, I know I'm only 15, but I think I have a right to at least know what is happening regarding me. I didn't even know there were people guarding me over the summer!"

Remus and Sirius were both staring at me, Sirius looking rather perplexed, Remus frowning.

"You didn't know that you were being guarded by the Order?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head.

"You're right about at least one thing Harry. From what I saw in your third year, you are definitely more qualified than Ronald Weasley, at least when it comes to being something like a Prefect." Remus said.

"It does sound odd that he isn't speaking to you. I'd noticed that you two hadn't been together, but it hadn't occurred to me that he might be avoiding you." Remus sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulling Harry close to him. Sirius crawled up towards the two men and rested his head on Harry's thigh. Harry basked in the company of the older men, appreciating the fact that they seemed to see his side of his problem.

"If Dumbledore really is avoiding you, what would be the reason?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't trust me anymore after I met Voldemort in person. I spoke to him and escaped, and maybe he thinks there's something suspicious about that. Maybe he thinks I lied about what happened. I have no idea." he said, frustrated.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, obviously aware of something that Harry wasn't.

"Remus, I think we should tell him."

"Dumbledore said not too, Sirius."

"Remus, Harry's more important than Dumbledore's orders."

Remus nodded solemnly. "Harry, have you ever heard of something called Legilimency, or Occlumency?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not surprised. They're very rare arts, borderline Dark. They involve either defending or invading the mind." Remus said.

"You mean it's possible for someone to learn to read minds?" Harry asked, horrified.

"It's not that simple. It's more like... viewing memories based on the emotions associated with them. At least, that's how I understand it. I don't actually practice either art." Remus explained.

"But what does this have to do Dumbledore?"

"He thinks that Voldemort can use Legilimency on you from a distance." Sirius said angrily. "But that's impossible! Even the most skilled of Legilimancers need to be able to see their subjects to cast the spell. Most need to make eye contact first. Even a wizard as powerful as the Dark Lord couldn't break the basic laws of a spell."

Harry frowned. "I don't like that. At all. Dumbledore is obviously lying to us."

Sirius nodded.

Remus seemed hesitant. "But Dumbledore's always had our best interests at heart..."

"Your best interests, maybe, Remus. You still feel like you're in his debt because he let you go to Hogwarts in your... condition. But Dumbledore let me rot in Azkaban for 12 years, without bothering to even visit. He had the power to ensure that I got a trial, but he never used it. You should remember that." Sirius said, somewhat angrily.

"But, Sirius, if you're so upset with Dumbledore, why are you letting him use your house?" Harry asked curiously, momentarily distracted from the subject at hand.

"Because the Order needed it, not Dumbledore. Voldemort is the enemy, ultimately, and I'll to anything to help defeat him." But he didn't seem that convinced of his own words.

Remus was angry for a moment, but calmed. "You're right. I need to stop living in the past. Besides, I've repaid that debt many times over. Harry, Sirius is right. Dumbledore is keeping something from us. From you. And it may be a matter of life and death. I... _we_ don't think it's right. You're old enough, and you've been through enough, to know what you are in danger of."

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe what they were saying. "Thank you. Thank you both so much." he said, kissing both of them soundly. They grinned at him, before returning to the subject at hand.

Remus continued. "There's... a Prophecy. About you and Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries. That's what the Order has been guarding."

"But.. aren't prophecies just a load of bull? Like what Trelawney spouts off."

Sirius shook his head. "No. Not real Prophecies. They always tell the future accurately. Only usually, they're a bit... muddled."

"What Sirius means is that you don't normally know exactly what a Prophecy means until after it's been fulfilled."

"That sounds a bit useless."

Sirius laughed. "You know it. Prophecies cause more trouble than they solve. If they don't _cause_ what they predict in the first place."

"So what's the prophecy about?"

Remus shook his head. "We don't know. Dumbledore hasn't told us. But we do know that the prophecy is the reason that Voldemort killed your mother, and tried to kill you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

http:/ hpfandom. net/ eff/ ? uid=11870 is the link to my account on HPFandom, where this fic may be found unedited, and where I may post some one-shots related to this story, if there is any interest.


	5. Back at Hogwarts

Title: A Serpentine Choice

Pairing(s): Harry/Voldemort, Remus/Sirius, Remus/Harry/Sirius

Rating: M

Summary: After the events at the graveyard at the end of his fourth year, Harry's perspective on magic is turned upside down. On top of that, he begins to find that his body is changing, and it's not just puberty. And wait. Snape is his father? Severitus. Dark!Harry. HP/LV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I make absolutely no money from writing or posting this. The characters, the universe, the inspiration for everything I write, all belong to the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling, et al. The underlined portions were copied directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy arrived home, his calm exterior dissolving almost immediately as he entered the library. He would normally have gone to his study and had a strong drink, but unfortunately he not longer had access to his study. Lord Voldemort had returned at the beginning of the summer, and Lucius Malfoy was one of his devoted followers. Unfortunately for Lucius, he had royally displeased his master. Three years previous, he had allowed a diary that had been given to him by the Dark Lord to be destroyed. It was only by convincing his Lord that he was attempting to bring him back to life, and of his own usefulness, that Lucius was still alive. However, he had gone down somewhat in Voldemort's estimation. To convince his master that he was still useful and needed, and to attempt to gain a higher position, Lucius Malfoy had offered Malfoy Manor as headquarters for Voldemort. The Dark Lord, who, until then, had been seated in his fathers decaying mansion, gladly accepted, and had taken over Lucius study and finest guest bedroom. It made the Malfoy's quite uncomfortable in their own home, though of course they were honored to host the Dark Lord. It also made it quite convenient for Lucius to make his reports to Lord Voldemort, which he was about to do now, and he was somewhat apprehensive about it. After all, he had rather bad news.<p>

Making his way to his old study, he steadied his nerves, and knocked on the door.

"You may enter, Lucius."

Malfoy did so immediately, his can held tightly in his hand, bowing gracefully once he shut the door behind him.

"My lord." he greeted, moving forward smoothly and kissing the offered hand.

"How did the trial go, Lucius?"

"Potter was found innocent, my lord."

"Not surprising. Fudge's feeble attempts at getting at the boy continue to fail, I see."

"Yes, my lord."

"And you meeting with the _Minister_?"

"It went as planned. My lord, there is something else..."

"Yes, Lucius?"

"It was Potter. He was wearing a locket, with a Slytherin 'S' on it, like the one you described to me."

"_What_?"

Lucius said nothing.

"And the boy appeared to suffer from no ill effects?"

"None that I could see, my lord."

"Interesting... you have done well to bring me this news, Lucius."

"Thank you, master."

* * *

><p>Harry had nightmares the night before Hogwarts was to resume. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he would no longer be secretly sleeping with Remus and Sirius every night. Perhaps it was because he had learned that Dumbledore was keeping secrets from him. Or because the reason his mother was dead was because of a Prophecy. But the most likely reason, was because he would be facing Snape for the first time the next day since finding out the man was his father. His dreams certainly indicated that was the reason. He dreamed that Snape had known that he was his son the entire time, and had abandoned him at the Dursley's on purpose because he didn't want him. He woke up in a cold sweat, only to remember the truth. Snape had no idea. And Harry intended on it staying that way.<p>

In the morning, it was a great rush for all of the Hogwart's students to get ready to leave for King's Cross. Harry, on the advice of Remus, who was already gone by the time Harry woke up, had packed already, so he spent most of his time helping Ron and watching the others, amused, though he tried to hide it.

They left for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on foot, guarded by several members of the Order. Sirius wanted to escort Harry, but he had gone with Remus, to start masquerading as his pet. Once they got on the train, they found that the only compartment with room enough for all of them already had one inhabitant. She was a fourth year, someone that Harry had never met, but Ginny knew her, so they all sat down. Her name was Luna Lovegood, also known as 'Loony,' and Harry thought she was brilliant. The way the Hermione was acting around her wasn't nearly appealing. He had always known that his best friend was a bit of a know-it-all, and he usually found it somewhat endearing, but the way she was speaking to Luna was rather rude. Was that how Hermione really viewed people that she saw as having a lower intelligence than her? That she had to correct everything they said, giving them no chance to defend their point of view?

His musings on his friend were disrupted, however, when they left the train. There were skeletal winged horses pulling the carriages. Where in merlin's name had they come from? He tried asking Ron and Hermione about them, but neither of them seemed to know what he was talking about.

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide, silvery eyes.

"Oh yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am.

Smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her.

* * *

><p>As Harry entered the Great Hall, he immediately noticed three things. The first, was that Remus was sitting in the spot reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, much to his pleasure.. The second was that Hagrid was missing. And the third was that the horrible, toad-like woman from his trial was at the head table next to the Headmaster.<p>

"What is _she_ doing here?" he whispered to himself as he sat down at Gryffindor table.

"Who, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"That woman in the pink sweater. She was at my trial. One of Fudge's toadies, I think."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny frowned at this. But before they could continue talking, the first years were escorted in, and the Sorting Hat broke into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you. …_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The Hall broke into applause, as was custom, though the whole student body was whispering about the song. Apparently the Hat thought that a warning was in order. In particular, the woman from the ministry looked quite displeased. The mutterings were disrupted, however, when Dumbledore announced the feast.

Once the students had all eaten, Dumbledore stood and began his yearly speech. He started with the normal warning about the Forbidden Forest, and then got to introducing the new teachers.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to reintroduce Professor Remus Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who some of you may remember."

There was a great deal of applause for most of the students who remembered Remus. However, it seemed that the news that he was a werewolf bothered some of them, for a few students, even in Gryffindor house, sat stiffly in their seats, staring at the new Professor warily.

Dumbledore continued, "I Would also like to introduce Madame Umbridge, our new High Inquisitor, who will be making certain that everything at Hogwarts is up to scratch, so to speak. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Madame Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation … because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Harry thought that the speech was quite a lot of dragon dung. It appeared that not only most of the student body, but the staff agreed with him. Remus in particular looked like he was trying, and failing, to hide a glare.

Once they had been dismissed back to their common rooms, and the rest of his year mate had gone to sleep, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, and snuck out of the dorms. He was intent on going to see Remus and Sirius, and finding as much out about this Umbridge woman as possible. Arriving at Remus's office, he looked around him to see if anyone was near enough to hear him, and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Remus answered.

"Harry. I expected you would come by. You know, as a professor, I really should take point and give a detention for being out past curfew."  
>Harry smiled sweetly at him. "I think I know how to bribe my way out of that, <em>Professor<em>."

Remus laughed, and stepped aside, allowing Harry to enter his office. He lead him through the room, and to another door, which lead to his quarters. Walking in, Harry saw Sirius sitting on a couch in dog form. He immediately transformed into a human, and stepped forward, giving him a tight hug.

"Harry! I was wondering if you's come down to see us. Remus take points yet?"

"No, but I'm almost hoping he'll give a detention. Think of the fun we could have with that!"

Sirius laughed loudly, pulling Harry to sit down next to him. Remus sat on the other side of Harry.

"Now, was there a particular reason you visited, or did you just want the pleasure of our company?" Remus asked.

"Well, I would have visited anyway, but I really wanted to know about this Umbridge woman."

"Ugh! Talk about a mood killer!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus looked rather angry. "She's the undersecretary to the Minister. One of his most loyal supporters. That right there should tell you something about her intelligence. The think about Umbridge is, she hates nonhumans. That includes werewolves. I'm honestly surprised that she ate at the same table I did. She has been behind so many anti-werewolf legislations, I don't even know where to begin."

Harry knew it. That woman was evil, and it was even worse than he had imagined.

"But what does this 'High Inquisitor' business mean, anyway?"

"It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. If I hadn't agreed to teach Defense, no doubt _she_ would be teaching it. She'll be evaluating teachers, the curriculum, everything. Even the Headmaster. Doing everything in her power to make sure that Hogwarts is following Ministry propaganda, no doubt." Remus said bitterly.

"And Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it?"

"We don't know." Remus exchanged glances with Sirius. "He didn't even tell me she would be here until last night. I think he thought I might renege on my contract to avoid her."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." muttered Sirius.

"Oh, I couldn't let that woman teach!" exclaimed Remus. "She would be awful."

Harry could only imagine Umbridge in the classroom, with that awful voice. And that cough. Ugh.

"Thank you, Remus. I don't know what we would do with her as a Professor."

Sirius nodded. "I think it's great that Remus is back at teaching. And if it disrupts the Ministry's plan, well, all the better."

Remus nodded. "I wasn't about to let that woman ruin my life any more than she already has."

Remus ushered Harry out of his rooms soon after, much to Harry's disappointment. He had been hoping for a little bit of after hours fun, but Remus apparently had decided that it was innapropriate now that Harry was his student. Sirius looked just as disappointed as Harry did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry had his first Potions lesson of the year, something he was dreading. He didn't know how to act around Snape, now that he knew the truth. He didn't know if he could behave the same way he had done up until now. He could try, but he was terrified that something would slip. But there was nothing to be done about it. He would have to go to Potions class eventually.<p>

Ron and Hermione both thought that it was his normal dread about the class, which was reasonable. After all, Snape hated him. Why would he enjoy the class, or even tolerate it? But he did tolerate it, because he had to. Harry knew that he could drop potions after 5th year, but he didn't thing he was planning on it. Too many careers depended on a good grace in that particular class.

The class went as expected. They were brewing the Draught of Peace, a rather complicated potion, and Harry was, of course, horrible at it. However, there was one particular difference in this class. Every single time that Professor Snape made a disparaging comment about Harry's father, he had to stifle a grin. After all, Snape was talking about himself, though he didn't know it. Finally, after his potions had been decided a failure, and Snape told him that it was something his father might to, he couldn't help it, and laughed.

The entire class stared at him.

"Potter! Stay after class."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
